Seán Willis and Brian Willis
|Years Active = 2007 - present |Nationality = Irish |Website = YouTube Channel |Notable Works = *''Benny n' Lee'' *''Warshaw'' *''101 Uses for a Lego Stud #1'' |Associated With = |image = Wop.png|imagewidth = 250|imagecaption = A frame from Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft, a brickfilm by Sean Willis and Brian Willis}} Seán Willis and Brian Willis, also known as sillypenta, are a pair of Irish brickfilmers. They are best known for the Benny n' Lee series, Warshaw, and for starting the 101 fad with 101 Uses for a Lego Stud #1. Filmography |- | 2004 || (Untitled Police Film) Post listing all films up to Arm || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 0: Benny's Hangover || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 1: Benny's Brickfilm || |- | 2007 || Potter Lego Pals: Dumbledore's Naked Time Breakdance! || |- | 2007 || Live for a Death || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 2: LeeBay || |- | 2007 || It's Only a Toy || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 entryIt's Only a Toy release thread |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee episode 3: Bunz n' Catz! || |- | 2008 || World Destruction Trailer || Stand-alone trailer |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee in: Teh Quest for Pants! || The Quest For Contest entry |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Saint Patrick's Day Special || |- | 2008 || The Insane Alleyway || |- | 2008 || 101 Uses for a Lego Stud #1 || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee episode 4: The Spring Clean || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest entry |- | 2008 || You've Just Been Lol'd! || Co-production with Dustin Finstrom |- | 2008 || Zombie Lego Indiana Jones || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Halloween Special || |- | 2008 || The Whack || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Christmas Special || |- | 2008 || Lego: The Faces of Evil || |- | 2009 || The Über THAC Idea || Co-production with Filip Bergström Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || Arm || |- | 2009 || 101 Uses for a Lego Stud Awards YouTube Channel || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee Valentines Day Special || |- | 2009 || The Return of Horatio The Return of Horatio release thread || |- | 2009 || Killing Mr. Twomey || Co-production with Harry Bossert |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 5: Satellite TV || |- | 2009 || Filip Makes a Prank Call Part 2 || Co-production with Filip Bergström, Stijn Heirstrate and Harry Bossert |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 6: Benny's Jobs|| |- | 2009 || The Weird Guy || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 7: Time Tanning || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 8: Creepy Costume || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee New Year Special || |- | 2010 || The Scary Chef || |- | 2010 || Benny n' Lee April Fools Day Special || Unfinished |- | 2010 || A video about a werewolf that has no name until further notice || |- | 2010 || Benny n' Lee episode 9: Benny's Car || |- | 2011 || Benny n' Lee episode 10: Wealth and Weirdo Part 1 || |- | 2013 || Benny n' Lee episode 11: Wealth and Weirdo Part 2 || |- | 2014 || Benny n' Lee in HD! || |- | 2014 || Werewolf vs. Vampire: The return of the videos about a werewolf that still don't have a name || |- | 2014 || Benny n' Lee in: Changing Room || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || The Thief || Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest entry |- | 2015 || Warshaw || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry Second place winnerTHAC XII results |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:Irish brickfilmers